The Reclaiming of Armand
by wisdominfic
Summary: Armand has looked like a teenager for over 500 years, and he hasn't stopped acting like one. In this modern age his maker, Marius, seeks to tame him, no matter what it takes. Warning: contains corporal punishment.
1. Chapter 1

Armand sat quietly on the leather sofa across from his maker, Marius. Marius had a stack of newspapers beside him, from various cities and countries from around the world. He was currently flipping through the New York Times. To a casual observer who didn't know what kind of creature Marius was, they would think he was looking for something, not reading, but scanning for a certain headline or picture. But Armand knew he was just reading at a lightning fast rate. Most vampires could take in images and text at an unnaturally fast pace. He could do it too, but tonight he preferred to sit and think.

They had not spoken yet that night, just sat together in the living room of Marius's modern mansion, listening to the crackling fire and the buzz of the electronic appliances. Marius had tied his curling golden locks back for the evening, and donned a pair of simple khaki slacks, freshly pressed, and a red silk collard shirt. He looked stern and worried as he read through the paper. Surely he was thinking about the messes mortals made with their world, the death and the destruction. Of course mortals have always made a mess, one just didn't used to hear about it as easily.

Armand twiddled his thumbs, now becoming bored with just his thoughts alone. He wanted Marius to finish his damned news and speak with him directly. It was obvious he was not pleased with Armand, not after last night. Armand sat there feeling like a petulant child awaiting punishment. Normally, Armand mused, he would not stand to be treated in such a way, but part of him knew he deserved whatever was coming. His behavior last night had been embarrassing, and it was even worse that Marius had had to come to his rescue. The others in the jail, the other youths, who had thought Armand was very much like them selves, had figured Marius to be Armand's father. Marius did play the part well, gripping Armand's upper arm a little bit harder then he had to as he led Armand away from his cell after playing the bail.

Armand had come to stay with Marius for a few weeks, or maybe even months, he was not yet sure. He was losing himself in this lifetime, he cared little for his Night Island and his Daniel was off somewhere, wishing not to ever be contacted by Armand. He was lonely and wanted to be loved. Marius was lonely as well, and through e-mail they had been chatting for the past year or so. Armand finally decided to visit for a while, to come back to his master and find companionship again.

In his relationship with Daniel, Armand had been in charge. But in his relationship with Marius, Marius was in charge. Armand knew by this point that it could never be any other way. He thought for a while that he would only be with Marius if they could act as equals. But, Marius had been his master, first and foremost. He was Marius' fledgling. His pupil. His son. His lover. He was younger than Marius, and according to Marius, he still had a lot to learn.

"How can I have lived for five hundred years and still have a lot to learn? Do you believe mortals to all be so stupid with their short lifetimes?" Armand had argued when Marius had first said this to him a few weeks before.

"Armand, you spent several years as a pupil under my watch, yes, but then as the coven leader you shrank from the world and lived in a private place. Your education there might have helped you to survive in a coven, but it has not helped you to live like a gentleman in this world." Marius calmly explained. He knew Armand's next words would be full of fire.

"A gentleman! What the fuck do you mean Marius?" Armand was shaking with rage.

"Exactly, my boy. Please do not curse in my presence, you know I do not like it."

"Marius, people curse in this age. It is not the same kind of disrespect as it used to be. Everybody does it!"

Armand realized now that he sounded very much like an angry teenager with those words. But part of him felt that way, rebellious and jealous. He was tired of being the coven master, the ruler of large estates, the one who was always in charge. Perhaps he came back to Marius to fulfill his desire to be controlled. Though that desire was within him, so was a fierce independent streak he had always held. This streak often came to the surface when he was frustrated; it demanded equal treatment and respect. He felt it bubbling up now as he looked at Marius with the papers.

"Master, please." Armand spoke.

Marius glanced up over the top of the page, his eyebrows raised slightly, as if he was saying 'I am listening, go on.' So Armand did.

"Please, let us speak about last night. I know you have things you want to say to me. I tire of this silence." His brown eyes showed his annoyance more than his words did.

"Armand, I wanted you to think on your actions. I also wanted to get through tonight's papers." Marius remarked pointedly.

Armand sighed and leaned back into the plump cushion of the couch. He left his flowing auburn curls down for the night and they touched his slim shoulders. He was wearing a pair of artfully torn blue jeans and a simple well-fitting black t-shirt. 'My actions?' he thought. Well, to start at the beginning, he had been going out the past few weeks with some of the local good-for-nothing youth. Those who had parents who didn't care about their whereabouts or at least didn't know the company they kept. They were brash teenagers, prone to breaking things and stealing, but they were also innocent. They mimicked the actions of other thugs with half the heart. He found their presence exhilarating. He was jealous of them.

Most of them had had moderately happy childhoods - little league teams and boy scouts, family vacations to amusement parks and places with an ocean view, their own rooms, with trophies on their walls next to posters of rock legends and pretty but scantily-clad women torn from magazines. In their teenage years they had become disillusioned to life. They were confused and their parents and teachers weren't helping. So, they took to the street. They gathered in small groups and acted out against society. Armand was able to fit in well with these children after only a few days. They easily accepted him and his made-up stories of his own youthful troubles. He said he had been suspended from school by some crackpot principle and her hypocritical rules. They all nodded in communal disgust for such types.

He helped them to break into cars, and then later break into clubs. He mesmerized bartenders into selling them drinks and pretty girls into dancing with them. Soon they loved having Armand around. "He just knows how to live life." A blond named Henry loudly proclaimed. Armand found it amusing, that one who was dead knew better how to live life than one that was alive. Maybe it was true, but he was also manipulating them in small ways. He could easily read their thoughts and get them what they most desired. He didn't know he was corrupting them until he was already in too deep. He knew Marius wouldn't approve, so he hid it from him. Oh, he told him he was going out with some friends, but he always lied about his whereabouts and actions. Marius was too much of a gentlemen do-gooder to think corrupting mortal youths was a good idea. But what neither of them knew was that these boys were also corrupting Armand.

He soon found rebellious joy in their nightly hi-jinks. Every night the stakes were raised and they took it higher. Pot smoking turned into hard drugs when Armand could get his hands on it. They had all been talking for weeks about the high one could achieve. Armand wanted to feel that high. It was no fair that boys didn't do such a thing in his day. He could take the little drink from one of them and feel the heightened sensation with his vampire senses. Then, when he was afraid they might go to far, he could stop them, maybe even stop their impending addiction.

But soon he became addicted as easily as they had, and continued to take the little drink from his drugged companions. It was going well until they had all been caught. Luckily they didn't have any of the drugs on them, Armand had been smart enough to see that they left no trace, but they were tripping out in a club when they were reported. Police came and broke up the place, taking all the under aged patrons with them. The bartenders pointed Armand out as the leader, and in keeping up his teenage appearance and attitude he was not carrying ID. The stupor from the drugged blood he had sampled left him in an addled state of mind. He tried to control the mind of the officer that carried him out, but he only seemed to piss off the man further.

They were dragged to the local jail and locked in, and after several hours, when they seemed to be in better states of mind, those whose parents had not already been contacted were allowed one phone call. Armand thought about the possibility of escape, but he knew the security cameras had already captured his likeness. He could get away but they would be after him. He photo would be released on television and he would have to hide for a while. Marius would surely find out either way. So, he dialed Marius' phone. Marius picked up, and Armand told him where he was.

"You're WHERE?!" Marius yelled, a paternal nervousness evident in his voice.

"The Orleans Parish jail, on Crocket Street. Um…I have a $2000 fine, payable for bail, for resisting arrest, public disturbance, breaking and entering, and trace amounts of heroine on my person. I managed to get out of the blood test, though. Since I am a 'minor', um, could you bring the appropriate papers and come get me by dawn? It may take some persuading, sir." Armand tapped his foot nervously. In all his life he had never caused such a mess with mortals.

The officer sneered at him.

"Hurry up boy."

"Thank you." Armand hung up the phone and allowed the man to herd him back to his cell. Hopefully Marius would come soon.

But of course Marius did come, and in his full glory at that. He had managed to make himself look flush and mortal, probably by adding fresh blood to the flesh of his face. He dealt with the officer, and managed to clear Armand of possible future jail time. He assured them that the incident would not happen again, he would see to it. He presented all the papers and was soon leading Armand out of the place by his forearm.

Armand didn't say anything, and when they were out of range of the station Marius hoisted them both up in the air. They came to rest on the balcony of the mansion.

"The sun is about to rise. Go to one of the coffins in the basement." Marius demanded, his voice stern.

Armand figured this must have been the first part of his punishment, for normally he was allowed to sleep in a plush bed in one the rooms. All of the rooms were sunlight proof, and gave a vampire wonderfully comfortable accommodations. The coffins were there for the ancient ones and for an overflow of guests, were that to ever happen.

And all of that had led them here, to the living room, tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Marius set down the last newspaper and glanced across the room at Armand. Armand looked like the perfect depiction of a petulant teenager, sitting Indian-style with his legs crossed; he picked absentmindedly at his sharp and shiny nails. There was a slight scowl on his face and his brows were tightly furrowed. Marius allowed himself to gaze at Armand for a moment longer.

He hadn't really been able to concentrate so well on the night's papers. He kept thinking back to Armand and Armand's behavior. Never before Armand had Marius known a person that wanted so much independence on the outside but begged so loudly for control on the inside. Before bringing the boy over to the blood, Marius had been able to hear his soul ask for such a thing, but now his attitude, mannerisms, and body language provided enough of a hint. He puzzled over how he might be able to give Armand both what he wanted and what he needed, Marius knew he wasn't always the noble, clear-headed senator when it came to his emotions with his fledglings. And Armand had been acting pretty foolish as of late.

"Amadeo," Marius used the name he had given the boy so long ago, "What exactly where you thinking when you joined up with that pack of mortal children?"

Armand looked tense for a moment and then spoke, "I though that I wanted to make some friends."

"With mortal children?"

"Mortal teenagers."

"Yes, alright. And you thought you would string them along for a bit, and corrupt them, push them past their bad habits of staying out late and eating junk food into staying out all night and doing hard drugs?"

"Master! It didn't start out that way," Armand had fire in his eyes as he glared at Marius, he was on the defense, his arms holding on to the edge of the couch in case he wanted to jump up and make a quick escape, "I just wanted to see what they were like, see if they could accept me as one of them. And they did, quickly. We just wanted to have some fun, and we were bored. They're fine now, they're with their parents!"

"Yes, with a new criminal record and a taste for the bad side of life. You might have created drug lords, pimps, murderers, and thieves out of your little friends."

Marius's ice blue eyes were cold in that moment, full of disappointment. Armand almost shivered, but the fire in him was too hot.

"No, No! They're fine. I can fix it, it won't be hard at all, I can read their thoughts and I can persuade-"

"I think you have done enough manipulating to last them a while, wouldn't you agree?"

Armand looked positively sick, as if he hadn't thought about the consequences of introducing the youth to all of that filth. Sure, it was something he would indulge in for a while here and there, but then such things would bore him and he would move on. Some people get a taste for those types of lives and stay with it - until the gritty end. But surely it couldn't be all that serious!

"Marius, you've got to be joking! It isn't all that bad. I just helped them to have a little fun, that's all!" Armand visibly rolled his eyes. Marius caught this little action and it fueled his own annoyance.

"A little fun would be taking them out for ice cream. Why didn't you use your powers to introduce them to good literature and art, take them out to museums and theaters?"

"Because that's not what they wanted! That not what I wanted…" Armand trailed off, feeling foolish and even angrier with Marius for making him regret his own actions. He was 500 years old for Christ's sake; he could make his own damn decisions!

"Marius, I do not want to have this conversation anymore. I thank you for picking me up last night, but I will not sit here and explain myself to you. Goodnight." Armand stood to leave but he was stopped once again by that firm hand on his upper arm.

"Oh no, young one, we are not finished. Give me the respect I deserve as your maker and stay until we are through." Marius was clearly not amused. He would not allow Armand to slip off for the night and pretend like this was no big deal.

"Let go." Armand turned to face Marius and tugged at his maker's grasp.

"You will sit down then?"

"Yes." Armand lied.

Marius let go and Armand began to bend his knees as if he were about to sit, then he lunged forward toward the kitchen. He could escape through the back door. Surely Marius wouldn't follow him?

Oh, but Marius would. Who was he kidding? Marius hated disrespect, and Armand had just lied to his face.

Armand found himself, just a few steps into his flight, pinned to the cold marble tile of the kitchen. Marius was quick, and Marius was strong. His arms were wrenched behind his back, pulled back so roughly he felt they might snap. Armand groaned and twisted his body, checking to see how much leeway he might have. But that turned out to be another mistake, and his torso and upper thighs were held down bodily by Marius' knees.

"I've had enough games, little boy. Do you enjoy pushing my buttons?" Marius didn't know what he was going to do, but his fingers itched to hold the switch again, like so many nights ago in the palazzo of Venice. His devil was back and he wished to drive him out.

"Yes and no." Armand's voice was muffled into the tile.

"Finally, an honest answer."

"I'm not a boy!"

"You act like one, you look like one. What else are you?"

"A man, an equal."

"Yes? Does a man act as you have been?"

"I don't know Marius…I suppose so, yes!"

"Does a gentlemen act as you have been?"

"Um…I suppose not. What does this matter? Let me up!" Armand bucked furiously.

"It matters quite a lot, my little one. Apparently my lessons of long ago have left your mind and the actions and thoughts of a foolish child have replaced them. I wish to educate you."

"Well, _Master, _I refuse your education! You can fuck off and go teach a rock manners for all I care. I like myself as I am and I don't wish for old world lessons in tea-time etiquette!" Armand now hoped to make Marius as angry as possible, he didn't quite know why. He certainly wouldn't be able to escape if he kept taunting the elder, but part of it just _felt so good_…and he didn't really want to leave, deep down inside.

"You remember how the teachers of my boys at the palazzo treated them if they refused to take their lessons, don't you?" Armand could almost hear the sneer in Marius' words. He remembered well enough.

"Yes, they were punished and probably sent to bed hungry or some other nonsense." Armand spoke sarcastically.

"No, never that. My boys always had their basic needs taken care of, including their education on respect."

Marius raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. No switch of the teacher would come slithering into the room on this night, but the desired effect was there. Armand was tense and knew exactly what Marius meant to do.

"Master, no! You can't! I am not a boy! I am a man. You have no right! You're a horrible demon!" Armand was frantic now, more afraid of the possible humiliation in the submission than the actual pain. He was dominant. Men are dominant!

"Or is it you who has become the demon, Amadeo?" Marius calmly asked.

Armand wrenched free at that moment and brought the sharp "claws" of his right hand into the hard preternatural flesh of Marius' left cheek. Four deep gashes appeared and blood spilled down Marius' cheek before the wound closed up in the next instant. Marius looked surprised for a moment before grabbing Armand in the blink of a mortal eye. He picked him up and carried him forcefully into the living room. He reached out and tore the wooden rod off one of the heavy blinds that sat in front of the windows, then tossed Armand, stomach down, onto one of the couch cushions. His couches were large and luxurious, and he was certain Armand would not hang off the edge too much. He placed his knee into the small of his child's back and began to whack rhythmically away at his backside and thighs.

Armand was in shock, one moment he could have sworn he had the upper hand when he had cut Marius' face but in the next he was pinned down again, this time in the living room on the soft couch. Marius was hitting him over and over again and he felt his breath catch in his throat. It didn't hurt all that much, he mused, he was wearing jeans and was a bit stronger than he had been as an early fledgling. Marius must have caught on to this because he began to whip harder and faster. Still, it felt like more of an annoyance than anything else. Armand laughed.

Marius knew it was not working as well as it had in the past, but now that he was actually doing something he was a little afraid of seriously hurting the younger vampire, he did not want to shred the skin or break any bones, even though they would stitch themselves back together. Then Armand laughed. Marius stopped the whipping and with one strong, white hand reached down and tore the pants right off of Armand's lower body. Armand was not wearing any undergarments this night, which was just as well. Armand gasped and then Marius resumed his task. Now it did not take long before Armand's breathing was quickened.

"Ah!" Armand cried before forcing his teeth together. He would not cry, this was a mortal's punishment and he could take it. But, he had forgotten that the punishment was between two immortals and Marius knew what he was doing. Each whip of the rod came harder now and he felt each blow more keenly than the previous. It bloody hurt. Each stroke broke through his preternatural guard for a split second of agony. All of the strokes combined together in such quick succession, he couldn't ignore the pain. Silent blood tears slid down his face and Marius began to lessen up.

"Amadeo, I want only the best for you. I want you to respect me so I can respect you. I want your honesty." Marius felt very sad in weary in this moment. He was not so sure what to say to get through to Armand. He hoped his actions would help, but it was equally possible that they might hurt.

"I hate to do this, but I don't know of any other way to get through to you, my love." Marius spoke a bit quieter.

He slowly lessened the intensity of the blows until he stopped completely. He was amazed at the sight before him; Armand lay completely limp on the couch, his backside reddened but not bleeding. Any open wounds had quickly healed, unlike the horribly broken skin he had monstrously created on Armand's mortal backside before he had given him the blood. Armand was crying silently into the cushion, and he made no move to fight, so Marius removed his knee. Armand lay there for a long moment, crying into the cushion and shaking. Marius watched as he slowly calmed down, and then turned over to face his maker. Marius was sincerely frightened, what face would he see? Would he see the face of his child ready to scorn him forever?

But he didn't see any scorn or anger. All he saw was sadness in the slightly furrowed brow and pouting lips.

"Master?" Armand raised his arms upward.

He wanted to be picked up? To be held? Marius couldn't be more ready to oblige him. He picked the younger auburn-haired vampire up and held him, moving to sit in one of the over-stuffed chairs. Armand wore only the t-shirt but neither of them seemed to notice. Marius looked at Armand's face, and it reminded him of a cherub, especially in this moment. His big shining brown eyes looked so innocent, and his cheeks flush from the past hour's actions seemed full of youthful beauty. His curls shone with a radiance unseen by mortal eyes - plump, full, and smooth. Armand wrinkled his brow and then looked up at Marius with a very serious expression gracing his countenance.

"Master? I am so sorry." Armand stumbled with the next words, "I was a brat, I…I guess I did it on purpose, well, some of it…okay, most of it. I don't know why I started it, I just wanted to experiment, I guess. I knew you wouldn't approve so I didn't tell you. I know you might not have necessarily stopped me but you would have voiced your disapproval and I was afraid of hearing your opinion. I could have used better judgment, I know. I felt rebellious, and a little bit scared. I don't know who I am in this new age, Master. I used to just be a survivor, but now that we live safer, more comfortable lives, I feel as if I am a mix between the happy boy I was in Venice and something much more monstrous. I am so sorry, Master. I didn't mean all those things I said earlier. You shouldn't have had to come get me from the jail, I could have easily been in control of that situation but I just…let it happen. I kinda feel like I was…asking for all of this. Thank you. NOT that I want a repeat session anytime soon, but, I wanted to thank you before you began to feel all guilty for treating me like a child. You've got that look in your eye."

"Oh, Amadeo." Marius let out a great sigh as he squeezed his child to him. "I just didn't know what to do, I could see you slipping away, your cry for help was all too evident. I noticed it weeks ago but it took me a while to remember that a physical correction works all too well on you…or at least, it used to. I'm afraid I can be foolish too. Right now I am just happy to have you in my arms again. Many years separated us, but the blood will always bind us to each other."

"I know, Master. I think you also needed a reminder."

"Yes, well, when I got the call from you in the jail I felt my heart jump in my chest. I'm afraid that happens all too rarely these days. I care deeply for you Amadeo."

"And I you, Master." Armand leaned his head over to rest on Marius' shoulder, "In this new age, lets help each other to rekindle the fire of so long ago. I've got time." Armand winked.

"Of all the horrible jokes," Marius' blue eyes twinkled happily, "Yes, well, I have time too." He kissed the rose petal lips, still just as soft and sweet as ever.

They sat there in the cozy living room, just holding each other for a while. It was rare for Armand to be so physically affectionate; Marius was going to milk this for as long as it would go. Later they would rise to feed, possibly, before the sunrise, and then bed down together for the day. Marius couldn't recall a time when he felt so in tune with Armand, and with this age. Armand felt safe again, something he hadn't felt for over four hundred years.


End file.
